Corsi della Migros
«''' Freud: E come ci sei riuscita? : Voce fuori campo: Corso della Migros... '''» :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 08: Il canto del Melodico I''' Corsi della Migros''' sono degli elementi comici ricorrenti delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Origine della battuta Realmente esistenti, sono dei corsi di varia natura tenuti dalla Migros, una delle più grandi aziende svizzere e maggiore catena di grande distribuzione del paese. In Ticino sono scherzosamente citati in senso ironico quando qualcuno è riuscito o non è riuscito a compiere un'azione banale e/o comune, ad esempio: : Persona A: Sono riuscito ad accendere il fornello a gas! : Persona B: Ma ormai ci riescono tutti... C'è il Corso della Migros in 20 lezioni... oppure, nel secondo caso: : Persona A (non riesce ad aprire un barattolo di sottaceti): Gnnn! : Persona B: Ehm... Lo sai che c'è il Corso della Migros in 20 lezioni, per imparare ad aprirli? Nelle Fan Fiction Introdotti inizialmente come colore locale, i Corsi della Migros sono diventati un elemento comico ricorrente, sfruttato quasi sempre con lo schema: : Persona A: Domanda come l'altro (o altri) sono riusciti a fare una determinata cosa. : Persona B:'' Risponde “Corso della Migros”.'' I Corsi della Migros citati nella Fan Fiction Corsi *Corso “''Ascensione: Come raggiunger l'Illuminazione in tredici lezioni''” (D64, Extra 3: Antico, questo sconosciuto: Prima lezione del corso della Migros) *Corso “''Ditelo coi Fiori''” (DJG) *Corso di Agopuntura ''(ATL, Episodio 17: L'alba di una nuova era...) *Corso di ''Elettromeccanica Antica (ATL, Episodio 11: Ad urbem perditam...) *Corso di Esegesi Applicata (RHW, Capitolo 10: Amori segreti ed un aiuto dall'alto (dei Cieli)) *Corso di Funambolismo ''(ATL, ''Episodio 05: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Prima parte)) *Corso di Meditazione Jedi, tenuto da Yoda (ATL,'' Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte)) *Corso di ''Profiler (SRN) *Corso di Scrittura Algoritmica (ATL, Episodio 20: Apoteosi! (Terza parte)) *Corso per apprendere il Calcio Rotante Volante stile Chuck Norris (ATL, Episodio 20: Apoteosi! (Terza parte)) *Corso per imparare a Far cadere transatlantici dal cielo (RHW, Capitolo 08: Il canto del Melodico). *Corso per imparare ad Usare la Bacchetta Magica della Fata Smemorina (ATL,'' Episodio 22: Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma...) Corsi serali *Corso serale “''Come raccontare una sculacciata alla stessa maniera di una tragedia di Euripide” (DJG) *Corso serale di Antico (RHW,'' Capitolo 12: La parola all'accusa!'' ; D64, Save Point 3: Ereignishorizont, Come crisantemo si disinnesca 'sto Ragnarock?!?! '', ''Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? e Extra 3: Antico, questo sconosciuto: Prima lezione del corso della Migros) *Corso serale di Italiano ''(ATL, Episodio 05: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Prima parte)) *Corso serale di ''Teologia FanFictionlogica e Sistematica (ATL, Episodio 07: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Terza parte) e Episodio 15: Il Grande Disegno di Lucas Ross...) *Corso serale di Uncinetto (D64, 0064 - Licenza... Elementare...Lv.3 e Una Sorella da un Don Lv.3) *Corso serale per imparare ad Entrare in una stanza prima di un altro (15 lezioni più esame finale) (RHW,'' Capitolo 06: CSI: Organization'') Corsi per corrispondenza *Corso corrispondenza di Dialetto Ticinese ''(ATL, Episodio 04: In verità, vi dico... Ben poco...) *Corso corrispondenza di ''Stregoneria (RHW, Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora?) Corsi on line *Corso [on line] di Agricoltura idroponica nel Sahara (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Cucina Tradizionale del Kiribati (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Cucina Tradizionale Ticinese (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Eliminazione Insetti Domestici (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Falsificazione di Documenti scolastici : Firma dei Genitori (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Falsificazione di Documenti scolastici : Firma dei Tutori ''(TAW, ''Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Giardinaggio per Pollici Verdi (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Giardinaggio per Pollici Neri (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Giardinaggio per Senza Pollici (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Informatica applicata: Come si scrive la chiocciola (@) che si disegna (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Karate (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Lotta Greco-Romana (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Lotta Libera (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Lotta Svizzera (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Medicina Creativa : Curare un Collasso Pancreatico avendo diagnosticato un'Unghia Incarnita (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Parruccheria applicata : Come tagliare le doppie punte (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Pirateria Informatica (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Pirateria Stradale (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Pirateria Tradizionale (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Psicoanalisi : Freud o Jung? (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Punto Croce [Nulli] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Punto Croce [Principianti] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Punto Croce [Avanzati] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Resistenza al dolore : Camminare sui cocci di vetro (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Resistenza al dolore : Camminare sui carboni ardenti (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Resistenza al dolore : Sedersi su un letto di chiodi ''(TAW, ''Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Resistenza al dolore : Venir sculacciato senza elementi di attenuazione fino a che la parte lesa non assomigli alla bandiera del Canton Ticino (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Retribuzione delle Fan Fiction : Per la sculacciata, meglio la spazzola o il mestolo da polenta? (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Scherma (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Scolorimento dei Capelli (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Tatuaggi (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Teologia delle Fan Fiction (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Traduzione dall’Egiziano Antico [Corso Base] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Traduzione dall’Egiziano Antico [Corso Avanzato] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Traduzione dall’Egiziano Antico [Corso Accelerato] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Traduzione dall’Egiziano Antico [Corso Acceleratissimo] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Traduzione dall’Egiziano Antico [Corso da fare se avete meno di venti minuti per tradurre una tavoletta il cui contenuto invi inciso potrebbe servirvi ad evitare di essere sculacciati barbaricamente] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) *Corso [on line] di Traduzione dall’Egiziano Antico [Corso da fare se avete meno di venti minuti per tradurre una tavoletta il cui contenuto invi inciso potrebbe servirvi ad evitare di essere sculacciati barbaricamente con una Spada Laser per aver distrutto un oggetto caro, mooolto caro ad un vostro amico da quest'ultimo... Auguri...] (TAW, Episodio 02: Falling into the Nothingness...) Curiosità Il primo ad essere stato citato è il "Corso serale per imparare ad Entrare in una stanza prima di un altro (15 lezioni più esame finale)" (RHW,'' Capitolo 06: CSI: Organization'')